Cocoa and Sugar
by FizzyBubblegum13
Summary: Rogue was the most calm and collected person Lucy had ever met. He never lost his composure in front of her, ever. What she didn't know was that all it took to break him down was some sugar and cocoa. Warning- Tooth rotting fluff.


**Author's Note- I had this idea stuck in my head for some time now, thankfully it out now.**

 **This story is for the amazing jhdavis1103, you go girl!**

* * *

"Thank you so much Yukino, really you saved me."

"It is nothing Lucy-san. Actually, had I known your address I would have mailed it to you personally."

"No, that would have been useless. It was the fact that you sent it to Mira that actually saved me from her."

Lucy was standing in the guild hall of Sabertooth, gratefully thanking the other celestial mage for inviting her to visit on Valentine's Day. Lucy, as usual, didn't have a date for the day and she knew for a fact that Mira had been planning something thanks to the creepy grins she sent her way. So just as Lucy had been planning to take a three day job one day before the dreaded day, Mira received a letter by the Sabertooth mage, calling Lucy to come and meet her.

Since she had received the letter herself, Mira couldn't claim that the invite was fabricated and had to relent on letting Lucy go. But Lucy still suspected something, because Mira had reminded Lucy ever so nicely that she should take chocolates for everyone in the guild. Lucy had thought it was a great idea, and had thus made lots of sweet confectionery which were currently in her bag she had brought. But it was when she was halfway in the process, that the idea struck her- maybe Mira was still planning something? But she dropped it, because it was too far fetched. And anyway, she enjoyed making the chocolates for everyone.

"I am sorry, I didn't know we were having guests, I would have made sure Sting was awake." A deep, smooth voice asked her. She turned to face the guild's resident shadow dragonslayer. "Hi Rogue, I was just dropping by to visit Yukino! So it's fine, and anyway I really don't want to see his face so early." At that the platinum blonde nodded. "Yeah, I invited her! I thought it would be a good idea for Leo and Aries to spend their date in Crocus, since they already see Magnolia everyday."

Lucy and Yukino had chatted about this the last time they had met, when Yukino had come to Magnolia. That was in December, and by February Lucy had conviently forgotten about their plan to give the spirits a good surprise. But Yukino had remembered and had thought that Valentine's Day was perfect for their idea. So she had invited the blonde to the city and Lucy had readily agreed.

"Gate of the Lion I open thee, Leo!"

"Gate of the Ram I open thee, Aries!"

"Princess! Your knight in shining armour is here." Lucy sighed because Loke had got his whole 'I Love Lucy' paraphernalia out in full force. "I'm sorry!" Lucy also sighed because the first words that left her spirits mouth were an apology.

"Loke, just stop. Aries, there is nothing to apologize for. Really." Yukino's eyes were as wide as pennies as she stared at the leader for the zodiac and the spirit of the Ram. "I have got you two out for a reason."

"Whatever is it, my love?" Really, sometimes Lucy wondered why she went to such lengths to help the playboy. "I wanted you two to enjoy your Valentine's Day together. In a more interesting place. We are in the capital." At that both the spirits gasped loudly. "What are you guys doing still standing here? Go, have fun! I can manage opening your gates for the day." Aries was still too shocked to speak, while Loke bowed to her. "Lucy, I can never express the gratitude all the spirits feel having someone as understanding as you as their master. But I can keep my gate open by my own. Thank you."

Both the spirits enveloped her into a big embrace, and Lucy heard quiet sobs in the background. She patted their heads affectionately. "Good, don't waste time! Go, enjoy yourselves!" Once they had left, hand in hand, Lucy sighed again. "I wish I could open more gates at one go. I would have let out Aquarius and Scorpio too." She turned to see a an disgruntled Rogue being used as a handkerchief as Yukino sobbed in his shoulder. "Ah, Lucy-san is so caring for her spirits, and they love her so much, it gets to me!" Lucy extracted the touched Yukino from a grateful Rogue and calmed her down.

"Yukino! What happened! Did someone hurt you?!" Lucy saw the guild's master rush down to comfort the celestial mage and smirked. She knew it for a fact that Yukino had a crush on Sting, and would definitely tease her endlessly about this. "I-It's nothing Sting. I'm fine." He took her to the kitchen to get her some water, leaving her alone with the Rogue. "So, how are you faring?"

She looked at him, curious. She had never once seen the man lose his composure. He was always so calm, so collected. The epitome of composure. We sat down on the bar of the guild, making small talk. Lucy noticed a book kept on the bar. "Oh, whose book is this?" Curiosily, she picked it up and read its name.

"It's mine." Lucy stared at the dark haired man in shock. "You read? As in, you read something apart from job flyers?" As soon as the words left her mouth, her hands flew to shut her trap for being so rude. "I am so sorry about that, I phrased it incorrectly." To her surprise, Rogue didn't look a bit offended. "No, it's fine. Really, I am not offended. I know that general image of dragonslayers is such." Lucy apologised many times, sounding like Aries.

Sighing, she asked him, "so you like to read?" But before he could answer, something jumped on the bar counter and answered it for her. "Fro thinks Rogue-san loves to read, Fairy-san."

It was as though she had died and gone to heaven.

She smothered the green and pink exceed in her generous bust "God, why couldn't you give Natsu this cutie instead of giving him that blue ball from hell?" Rogue softly extracted Frosch from Lucy without offending her, and placed her back on the counter. "Fro's name is Frosch, Fairy-san! Nice to meet you!" Lucy cooed at the cute feline for some time while Rogue supervised the exchange, still a little vary of her trying to accidentally killing his exceed via cuddles. "Ah! Of course! How could I forget?"

"What'cha forget?" Sting had returned with Yukino in tow. Lucy didn't reply and pulled out two packages from her bag. "Here, I got everyone chocolates." She said as she handed them to the exceed and his dragonslayer. Rogue stared at the tiny box and pulled its ribbon meanwhile Lucy rummaged in her bag for more treats. She produced another packet the moment Rogue took out one chocolate from the box and but into it. Sting lunged for the one in Lucy's hand and bumped into Rogue, effectively knocking down both the box and its contents.

Sadly, that was not all. Losing his balance, Sting crushed the chocolates under his foot, box included. Rogue exclaimed while Lucy tried to prevent him from colliding, but failed.

The guild went deathly silent (it was already silent to Lucy, compared to her noisy guild) and Rogue got up from his stool. Even though there was only a difference of one inch in their heights, Rogue seemed to tower over the cowering Sting. "Eucliffe, you're dead meat." Lucy stared at the shadow dragonslayer as he cracked his knuckles, his expression dark. She had never seen Rogue lose his temper like this, it reminded her of someone she couldn't really place at the moment.

Taking pity on the puny looking guild master, and also on Rogue for not getting anything, she decided to intervene. "Um, if you want I can make some more. In your guild kitchen." At that every eye of the guild turned to the blonde, including Rogue. Yukino rushed to Lucy's side, her eyes sparkling. "You made those yourself?" At the incredulous tone of her voice Lucy cracked up. "Yes Yukino, I made them myself. It's not hard you know."

"Don't give her ideas. The last time she set foot into the kitchen she managed to splatter flour on the damn ceiling." It seemed like Sting was back to his usual self. "Don't get ahead of yourself. My memory tells me that you set fire to water when you ventured into the kitchen. Hello, Lucy Heartfilia." She waved at the masked mage. "Here Rufus, chocolates for you."

"Did you get chocolates for everyone?" She looked up to see a huge mass of muscle and spiky, green hair. "Hey Orga. Yes, I got some for everyone! Here is yours! And Yukino, yours too!" Soon Lucy was busy distributing the chocolates to every member. She had inquired to Yukino about new recruits, and had thus found out the number of people in the guild. But as she found out, there had been new admissions since December, and that Lucy had fallen short of chocolates. But she didn't worry, since Sting had allowed her to use the guild kitchens to make more.

After giving out all the chocolates she had, she proceeded to the bar where the dragonslayers of the guild were sitting. Sting was smirking, licking his fingers while Rogue looked murderous. "So, where is the kitchen? Behind the bar?" She was surprised to see that not one, not even two, but _three_ people were escorting her to said kitchen. Sting and Rogue sandwiched her on either side, while Orga loomed behind her, casting a shadow in front of her.

She was correct, it was behind the bar just like her own guild. Apparently Orga was the master here, and Sting was thrown out the moment he stepped into the threshold of the kitchen. "His very presence causes accidents." Orga told her while Rogue just nodded in agreement. "So, do you have the ingredients needed to make chocolate?"

Surprising the answer came from the stoic shadow dragonslayer. "If something is missing, just inform me and I'll get it." Orga, after giving her a tiny tour or the kitchen, left her to her cooking, but Rogue stayed behind. "So, wanna help?" She asked the dragonslayer, mentally hoping he says no since she doesn't trust any slayer in the kitchen. Relife fills her when he shakes his head and she proceeds to gather the ingredients and utensils needed to make the chocolate. Soon she was set in the rhythm she had developed a few days ago, since she had begun the process of making chocolates for everyone.

She had spent a majority of the money she had gained from her latest job on the ingredients for chocolates, because apart from Sabertooth, she had also made the sweets for every member of Fairy Tail. The project had looked mountainous, but she found the cooking surprising fun. Her initial plan to call Virgo to help was scrapped up as she spent the next two days preparing the chocolates herself.

She took out the lacrima player gifted to her by her spirits and put some music on it. Calculations told her that she would have to make two batchs, and so she started melting the cocoa butter. She shook her hips to the peppy music as she stirred the butter.

It was halfway through her task she remembered that Rogue had been standing in the kitchen. Embarrassed, she turned to see where he was, and to get intense relife found he had gone back. Hopefully, he hadn't seen her dancing. Merrily, she poured the dark liquid into the moulds and set it to cool. Suddenly getting an idea, she took out a key. "Gate of the Twins I open thee, Gemini!"

"Peri Peri!" She laughed as they turned into Gray without her even asking. "You guys know me well. Well, please proceed. Just don't overdo it, I don't want to melt frosted chocolates." Her spirits sent a controlled blast of ice to the chocolates, and they instantly solidified. Congratulating them on a fine job, she sent them back. She didn't want to faint from lack of magic, since she was supposed to keep Aries's gate open the whole day.

Popping the chocolates from their moulds, she quickly set them aside to make the second batch. Just as she was about to add sugar to the pan, she thought she felt something brush past the exposed skin on her shoulder. "Hu, what was that? Ah, maybe I am imagining things." Humming the tune of the song currently playing on her player, she stirred the second batch.

By the time she was done making the concoction a second time, two hours had gone by. "Whew! Who knew time could pass by so fast? Well at least they are done. I just need to mould and cool them now." She poured the mix in the moulds and called out Gemini again. After promising to make some chocolate for her spirits as well, she sent them off. When she was popping the chocolates from their moulds once again, something caught her eye. "Strange, that particular shadow looks darker than the rest. Eh, maybe it's the light." She shrugged her shoulder and continued with her task.

A smile spread across her face as she went out to the guild to distribute the chocolates to the members who didn't get it previously. Just as she gave her last chocolate, red eyes caught her gaze. "Damn! How did that happen? I was sure I made enough for everyone!" She was still falling short of chocolates.

Fuming at herself for the calculation error she must have made, she marched into the kitchen and grabbed a pan for the third time that day. This time there was no music, no dancing and a lot of vehement stirring of the liquid chocolate. After pouring them into the moulds, she left it to cool down, she didn't want to exhaust her magic by calling Gemini again.

Sighing, she reached the bar where she was handed a drink by Orga. "Done with the chocolates? Rogue here has been patiently waiting for a long time." At that they snuck a glance at the dark haired mage who was sitting at the end of the guild, staring at them. Apparently he must have heard them, because he got up and came to the bar. "Lucy, don't tire yourself out just for some chocolates. You look tired." She couldn't help notice his expression. It was something she hadn't seen on him, ever, but she recognised it. She had seen it before. "It's fine Rogue. I like cooking."

It was guilt. She surprised heself when she worked that out, because why would he feel guilty? Wanting to put him at ease, she continued. "I must be looking tired because I have had Aries out since morning and I even called Gemini twice." He looked as if he had expected that, but the guilt lessened. "Finally I get you to myself Lucy-san, you have been stuck in that kitchen all day!" Yukino and Lucy chatted happily for some time before she remembered that the chocolates must have cooled by then.

Almost crying tears of happiness, she took them out of their moulds and distributed them in the guild. And then she froze.

One chocolate was still missing.

Rogue still didn't get any.

"Lucy-san, how did you manage to miscount twice?" Yukino looked sorry for the older (yet younger) celestial mage. Fury flashing in her eyes, she exclaimed, "I counted them twice before letting them cool! So, someone must have eaten them!"

To her intense surprise, the entire guild grew quiet and stared at one man. Rogue. And he quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her to the kitchen. "Let's make them together. You can make some for yourself too." At that she forgot her misery and remembered her promise to her spirits. "That'll be perfect because I do have to make some for my spirits too!" She gathered the ingredients and put down cocoa butter in the pan, AGAIN.

"What's that? It looks like butter, but it doesn't smell like it. It smells really nice actually." She giggled as he looked in the pan with big eyes. "That's cocoa butter." He stared at her in shock. "Cocoa can be made into butter?!"

She soon realised that Rogue was not a disaster in the kitchen, unlike a certain dragonslayer she knew. He could follow instructions, he just didn't know what to do till you told him. She could live with that. He was fascinated by it, at least that is what it seemed like with his wide eyes and curious peeking.

When it was ready he dipped a finger in the liquid and pointed it at her. "Here, taste it." She fought an urge to giggle again, because he looked so adorable with chocolate on his finger, and some sugar grains stuck to his cheek. She brought her lips to his digit and wrapped her tongue around it as she tasted the dark treat. Slowly unraveling her tongue, she pondered on the taste. Letting his finger leave her mouth, she looked at the pan containing the liquid.

"Hmm, it's fine. You taste it and tell me what you think"

She looked up to his face and saw that it was pink, and his eyes were wide. "Okay, I'll taste it." And his hands cupped her face and brought it to his. Heat rushed into her cheeks at the sudden action, but before she could do anything his lips descended over her's.

Or so she thought. But she felt a soft touch at the corner of her mouth, as his tongue licked her skin. The action sent shivers down her body, and she felt something lurch in her stomach. Once done, he left he face, but she was frozen to her place. Her eyes roamed about his face. His ponytail was letting her see more of him that when she had last met him, with his hair all over. High cheekbones, delicate lips and a perfectly shaped eyebrows catch her attention before she reaches his eyes. They seem to burn through her, the intensity of the gaze leaving her flustered.

"You're right, it's perfect. Better than the other two times."

She continues to stare at him for some time before his words sink in. Apparently he came to the same realisation, because hair expression turns uneasy. She moves back, furious. "It was you! You stole the chocolates!"

To her surprise, he frowns. "You let Sting have his chocolates. Everyone got some, and they were telling me how tasty they are!" Was Rogue whining? Yes, he was. Now he threw up his arms, agitated. "I just wanted to taste! They were really good, I couldn't wait!" Rogue suddenly pouted, and that is when Lucy snapped.

She stared chuckling, which soon transformed to laughs. Her hands leaned on her knees with the force of her laughing. Rogue stared at her as his arms fell to his side, limp. It took her some time to regain the ability to speak, because every time she would look up she would see his pout and start off again. Finally getting a grip on herself, she stood straight. "It's fine. I forgive you. Now, what some more?" At that his face beamed at her and she let out a giggle. Rogue had finally lost his cool composure.

And he was adorable when he did.

What she didn't know was that four mags were peeking inside from the crack in the door, witnessing the whole exchange. The entire guild knew about Rogue's love for chocolates and it didn't take them long to guess what had been happening. Yukino and Orga sighed when Lucy tatsed the chocolate off his finger, while Sting smirked when Rogue licked her face.

Still smirking, he went to his office and got out his communication lacrima. Sending some magic into it, he stared at the screen as big blue eyes popped up. "How did it go Sting?"

"Even better than we could have imagined Mira-san."

* * *

 **Ah, that is finally out of my system. I just love fluff sometimes.**

 **So what did you guys think? Review!**


End file.
